Scent
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Tsuna is just so happen to be so gay for his cloud guardian. 1827 Drabble.


Unbeta-ed. Just Tsuna being 100% gay and kinda creepy :33

* * *

Because of some reason and another, Tsuna rarely thought himself as of lucky. Being bullied for almost all of his school years, the thing he considered him being lucky probably could be counted by the number of his fingers. Nevertheless, Tsuna moved on and decided not to brood too much on it. This, probably, as well was because of his home tutor.

Although he was whining earlier when his homeroom teacher asked him to bring some stuff to the reception room, the mafia don in training in the end wordlessly made his way to the room. Afterall, he couldn't really refuse teachers, right? It would give a bad credit to his student role.

Besides, despite what everyone thought of the room, the brunet had an excitement hidden beneath his fear and trembling body. Dare he say he hopes…

"Excuse me!" He yelled loudly to the room after hearing there was no response to his knocks. Moving the documents to his left arms, the second grade turned the knob with his right hand quietly and peeked inside.

"…No one's here…", for some reason, he felt disappointed.

Murmuring a soft "excuse me" again, he stepped inside carefully and examined the room, probably wondering if anything is hiding. None. Not even a bird.

What caught his brown orbs was a black jacket lying innocently on the couch. The piece of cloth made a thump on his chest and a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. Looking around quietly, the brunet put down the stuff in his hands on the coffee table and made way to touch it. His fingers lingered softly on the black cloth.

_Hibari-san's gakuran…_

The image of said person appeared on his mind, looking so gallantly with the gakuran hanging on his shoulder.

Again, the brunet looked around for any soul, gulping to himself when he found the coast was clear. Slowly he took the cloth and brought it closer, taking on the smell it had.

_Hehehe~ Hibari-san's smell_…

The smell of mint and a little bit tangy stained by the blood, his nose caught it all.

Usually, he could only catch a glimpse on it every morning when he passed by the prefect at the gate. Since this was a rare occurrence, Tsuna wanted to take every little detail to note.

His arms shifted as if he was hugging the cloth as he began picturing the wearer's image.

_Hibari-san…_

"What are you doing?"

The voice interrupted his fantasy, making him aware of his surroundings. Abruptly, he turned around and squeaked when he was met with a pair of questioning silver orbs.

"Hieee! Hi-Hibari-san!" Oh God! He forgot to close the door and now the skylark had caught him on his action. So embarrassing!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Quickly as he could, he apologized profusely and shoved the cloth back to the perfect, "U-Uhm, I-I…I didn't mean…" He was supposed to make excuses and explain his case, but nothing could come out in his mind.

Hibari, instead, smirked in amusement, "Do you like my scent that much?"

That caught Tsuna off guard. The brunet almost lost his grip on the black gakuran, "E-EH? Huh?" His words came out splattered.

"You were sniffing on and embracing my gakuran," the prefect continued, taking back his gakuran and draped it back on his shoulder.

_H-He really saw it!_ On cue, the Sky's face turned red to the tip of his ears. "A-Ah, uh, I…" Whoa, he really couldn't escape this one, could he? God. Hibari must have thought him as some pervert.

"I don't really mind."

…_Eh?_ "Huh?" The brown eyes looked at the other bewildered.

"Un," Tsuna wasn't sure the crooked of the lips was of smile or a smirk, "I will give you the scent you like," slowly the prefect strode closer and bended down to whisper on his ears.

"…all over you," steam practically exploded out of Tsuna's head when the cloud drew away, "come back here after school."

His body was hot, very hot, it seemed he was caught on a high fever and his voice could come out in soft croak one, "…Y-yes…"

The smell of Hibari's shampoo caught his nose when the ravenet bended down earlier. His hands trembled in anticipation. He couldn't wait for afterschool to come…and later when he could get his hands on the shampoo.

* * *

plot twist : hibari asked him to do his laundry

plot twist again : tsuna stole hibari's underwear from the laundry lol

review please~


End file.
